ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome
Physical description: As History/Origin story: Descended from (high) elves and dwarves, over centuries they have become their own race. Society: Leprechaun Calling them selves the leprechauns, they are a group of gnomes who will leave piles of dirt by the ends of rainbows. Often enchanting them to look like a pot of gold. Traditions: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: +1 Age: As Dietary: BacterivoreBacterivore are bacteria eaters./CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. (Hypercarnivore eat more than 70% meat, mesocarnivore eat 30–70% meat, hypocarnivore eat less than 30% meat) Anurophagy eat frogs * Araneophagy eat spiders * Avivore eat birds * Durophagy eat hard-shelled or exoskeleton bearing organisms * Haematophagy eat blood * Insectivore eat insects * Myrmecophagy eat ants and/or termites * Invertivore eat invertebrates * Keratophagy or Ceratophagy eat horny material, such as wool by cloths moths, or snakes eating their own skin after ecdysis. * Lepidophagy eat fish scales * Molluscivore eat molluscs * Mucophagy eat mucus * Ophiophagy eat snakes * Ovivore eat eggs * Piscivore eat fish * Spongivore eat sponges * Teuthophagore eat mainly squid and other cephalopods * Vermivore eat worms * Zooplanktonivore eat zooplankton /FungivoreFungivore are fungus eaters./HerbivoreHerbivore are plant eaters. * Exudativore eat plant and/or insect exudates (gum, sap, lerp, etc.) * Folivore eat leaves * Florivore eat flower tissue prior to seed coat formation * Frugivore eat fruits * Graminivore eat grasses * Granivore eat seeds * Gumivore eat tree gum * Nectarivore eat nectar * Palynivore eat pollen * Phytoplanktonivore eat phytoplankton * Xylophagy eat wood /OmnivoreOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants. Potion dose: 2 caps (10 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: As Alignment: As Size: Medium, ranging between 147.3 to 160 cm (4'10 to 5'3") tall. The average height of gnomes is around 5'0" for both genders. Speed: 00 metres per turn Senses: Sight: * B'right vision:' Single roll (lowest 1d20) on bright vision checks (wis). * Regular vision: Single roll (lowest 1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). * Dim vision: Single roll (lowest 1d20) on dim vision checks (wis). * Darkness vision: Single roll (lowest 1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: As hearing: 'They have a single roll (1d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single advantage (2d20), loud has double advantage (3d20). Smell: '''As smell: '''They have a single roll (1d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has single advantage (2d20), strong has double advantage (3d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: As: As Languages: Gnomes can typically communicate in Common, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can communicate in poor Common, 10+ int communicates in Common, 15+ int can communicate in Common +1 other language, 20+ int communicates in Common +2 other languages. *Common Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for gnome characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this ... Points: (00/00) 'Endurance (endu), Health: 00/20 (+00%) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 00/20 (+00%) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 00/20 (+00%) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 00/20 (+00%) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 00/20 (+00%) Luck, Fate, Chance: 00/20 (+00%) Strength (str), Might: 00/20 (+00%) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 00/20 (+00%) Types: (00) As: As Sub-races: (00) As: As Trivia: Category:Races Category:Fae